The kitsune's mother
by LeafeKnight7
Summary: Can Shippo bring up his courage to ask the woman he loves to be his mother... oneshot Shippo? although it may be very obvious


**Hi everyone! Welcome to another of my one-shot stories. Just to let you know, this is a Shippo? pairing meaning I'm not telling who he ends up with. *evil laugh* BWAHAHAHAH- ok that's enough. It might be a little short cuz I didn't know much to put in. (and the pairing might be really obvious...) Enjoy! ^_^**

**The kitsune's mother**

Shippo sat there on the hill concentrating hard on the matter at hand. How was he going to tell her? She had always been there for him and took care of him ever since the day they had met. _Should I get flowers? Or just go up and ask? I want this to happen. I love her like a mother. He sighed. He remembered from before that she said she wouldn't be back until sunset. Sadly for him, it was still morning. _

"Kuso, for once, I agree with the mutt. She really shouldn't go back that much." 

He should his head violently. _I will not let anger get the better of me. She just goes back for supplies and to see her family. Shippo decided that he should get up from his spot on the hill. He would go and ask the others for help but they were all busy. _

"Inuyasha probably went off to Kikyo. Miroku went to Onigumo's cave with Kaede. Plus, Sango left to visit her village. I'm all alone."

He started a slow walk over to the well and wait out the day for her. It took a while, but he finally made it to the well. Shippo hadn't realized it but, it was already late morning. The afternoon was still a few more hours away. He jumped to the brim of the well and sat there, staring down into it. _Just a few more hours. She will come back. She always does._ He jumped back down to the grass. Shippo yawned and took in that he was tired.

"A little nap will pass some time."

He lay there with his head propped up against the base of the well and his little tail used as a cushion. He slowly felt himself lose consciousness. A demon hidden in the trees smiled hungrily_. That little kitsune would make a perfect meal. The bat demon flew out of the tree and landed a couple of feet away from the sleeping Shippo. He walked closer slowly not to wake him. The demon was at an arms reach away when he felt a magic aura. _

"Geez! Mom sure can make this bag really heavy."

He looked over at the well and then at the stirring kitsune. _I can not be seen._ He flew off into the trees again and watched over the well. Shippo awoke hearing a female voice below him. _She's back early? Hmm_... He jumped onto the well and looked down to see the woman he wanted to talk to.

"Hey there little guy!"

She looked up at him with sweet innocent caring eyes. He looked at her and smiled as well.

"Why are you back so early? I thought you said that you wouldn't be back until sunset."

"Ano...I couldn't stay away from you for so long. I've been away for at least 5 days and I know that you missed me."

He sat in her lap while she rubbed his ears. What Shippo didn't know is that she was also having a troubling question on her mind. They both took in a breath and started to talk.

"Hey can I ask you something?" They said in unison.

Staring, they spoke again.

"You first."

"This is silly."

She yet again smiled at him. _Does she want to ask the same question? Maybe she is!_

Yet again they were about to speak when the same bat demon that wanted to eat Shippo jumped out of the tree.

"Human, you shall feast me well also with the kitsune."

Shippo looked frightened and looked over at the older girl.

"What are we going to do? Inuyasha isn't here!"

"Don't worry. I still have my bow and arrows with me."

She set him down and reached into her bag and pulled out a bow and a quiver full of arrows. (how she fits all that stuff in her nag is WAY beyond me. @_@)

She took aim at the demon that was approaching her.

"Weak human! Do you actually think that measly arrow can hurt me?"

"You dare mock the miko of the shikon jewel?"

She pulled the arrow back slowly and gracefully, aimed at its heart. He just laughed.

"A miko! With the shikon none the less. You shall indeed make a fitful meal."

"You will not touch a hair on myself or my pup!"

With that said, she pulled back a tad more and released. With the purifying arrow headed towards the bat demon with immense speed, he couldn't get away. It screeched loudly and dissipated. She lowered her weapon.

"Shippo, its save now."

Shippo came out from his spot behind the well and walked over to her.

"Did you mean what you said? Are you really calling me your pup?"

"Of course I did. You see, while in my time, I thought for a while. I mean, we've known each other for at least 3 three years and I'm 18 now. I asked my mom if I should adopt you as my son and she thought it was a great idea. I love you Shippo. Will you let me be your mother?"

He stared at her. _She just- She wants- Yeah!!!_ Shippo jumped into her arms and snuggled into her chest. 

"That's what I wanted to ask you. I thought you wouldn't want me as your pup. That you might not like me that way."

"Of course I do Shippo? Why wouldn't I?"

Kagome picked up her bag and help her new pup on her shoulder, walking back to the village. _I finally have a son/mother._

**Did you like it? PLZ tell me you liked it!! I thought it was extremely cute. I couldn't resist making this story. If you don't like it, I'll understand. Stay tuned for more of my one-shots. ^_^Ja ne!**


End file.
